


Better Than Home

by Iggy_Popsicle



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Harem, OC, TW; Violence, Violence, ill try to add more tags later, nix - Freeform, not lucifer though, shes dating them all sorry, tw: drug mention, tw: runaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Popsicle/pseuds/Iggy_Popsicle
Summary: Nix had only been in the Devildom for a few weeks but was already settled in. It was crazy but Nix was used to crazy. The schoolwork wasn’t all that bad, but handling the brothers was a whole other story.It felt like it was every day there was some new catastrophe to handle. Well, it was high time Nix had her own chaotic event crashing down into the House or Lamentation.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Levi | Leviathan/Original Character(s), Levi | Leviathan/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 23





	Better Than Home

**Author's Note:**

> Nix gets hurt in a fight and meets with Luke and Beel in the kitchens.

Nix walked through the halls of RAD, racking her brain for where her next class was. If the House of Lamentation was big, then RAD was massive. Nix couldn’t remember the last time that she got this lost. She must have taken a wrong turn somewhere. She didn’t recognized the hall she was headed down. “Where is Mammon when you need him?” She mumbled, looking down the hall. 

“God, that student council is a joke. I can’t wait for next year when I can run. You know, if Lucifer doesn’t run this school to the ground.” someone laughed.  
Nix perked up. Lucifer may be rude, arrogant, and power hungry, but he did a good job. He kept things running and did his best. Not to mention, he provided her with more opportunity than she’d ever had. As much as she hated the guy, she owed him. Deep down, she didn’t think he was all that bad. At least his intentions were good. 

“What the fuck did you just say?” Nix asked, approaching the demon. 

“Was I talking to you, bitch? I know you’re new around here, but maybe a weak little human like yourself shouldn’t be going around picking fights with demons who can crush you like a bug.” He cooed. 

“I’d like to see you try.” Nix took a few steps forward, squaring back her shoulders and preparing herself for a fight. 

“You’re nothing more than a pathetic human trying to prove herself. You want people to see you as capable but really, you’re barely keeping it together.” The demon looked down on her. The two were almost touching, glaring daggers at each other. 

Whispers broke out as people started crowding. 

Nix didn’t even allow for a rebuff, she punched the demon’s cheek before grabbing him by the hair and throwing him to the ground. 

“What the fuck!” The demon scrambled to his feet and tackled Nix, his horns cutting through her uniform. He pinned her to the floor by her wrists, teeth gnashing. He moved his hand to slam his fist into her eye while she squirmed. “I’m going to fucking kill you.” 

“You’re doing a poor job of it!” She rammed her knee into his crotch, getting back to her feet. 

The demon grabbed her ankle, sending her sprawling and the crowd slightly parting. He stood and moved to straddle the girl. She pulled out a knife, burying it in the demon’s shoulder before wrenching it out and standing. She kicked him in the face.

The magic seized her. “Not so tough now, huh, human.” The demon hissed. He crept towards her, his teeth bared, slowly sinking them into her shoulder.

There were calls from throughout the crowd to stop him. Someone tugged at the demon to no avail.

There was struggle in Nix’s eye but her body was limp. She could feel the skin pulling from her shoulder, the blood trickling over her skin and seeping into her clothes. Every fiber of her being was screaming for her to fight back but she couldn’t. Her body was still. She couldn’t move a muscle.

Her suppressed scream was interrupted by a familiar voice that broke the crowd.

“Everybody back to class. NOW!”

The magic on Nix broke. The demon was sent flying through the air, slamming into a wall and falling still. Nix fell to her knees, her hand clasping against her wound. Her knife was clutched with her free hand as she refused to look up from the concrete floor.

“Get up.” Lucifer hissed.

“Shit…” she muttered, her shaky hands pushing her off the ground.

Lucifer grabbed her by the back of uniform, half dragging her through the halls. Blood stained her hands.

“You could be a little more gentle!” Nix shouted, shoving him off.

A blur of white came running through the halls, halting as he stumbled upon the sight. He was panting but his eyes went wide as he landed on Nix. “What the hell did you get into!”

“Mammon! Where were you! She’s your responsibility!” Lucifer chided, but it fell on deaf ears.

“A fight, Mammon! What do you think?” Nix pulled back her hand and stared at the blood, ignoring the black circle threatening her vision.

“Get off her, Lucifer! She’s bleeding and, hey, have you always been that pale?” Mammon shoved his older brother off of Nix, taking his place with a gentler hand around her middle. “We have to get her help.”

“Now you want to take responsibility! Mammon, you were supposed to keep her out of trouble! You were supposed to keep her safe. This is exactly as I feared.” Lucifer ran a hand down his face in exasperation.

“I didn’t… I didn’t.. I did… not … need...help… you…” Nix blubbered, the black closing more and more. Her eyes closed but her feet kept moving. One in front of the other. Right… left… she fell, her weight tumbling against the white haired demon next to her.

“What do we do? Lucifer! She’s seriously hurt!” Mammon panicked, grabbing Nix and lifting her into a bridal carry. Blood spots were on the floor.

“This was a bad idea. We never should have had the exchange…” he muttered, pulled away from the situation.

“Lucifer! She could be dying.” Mammon shouted, mustering the courage against his brother.

Lucifer took a breath, gathering himself back to the situation before him, “Find the angels.” He instructed.

\---

Nix stirred, her eyes slowly opening. She shifted. She was in her bed. Slowly, she started up, managing to a seated position. She rubbed her eyes and looked around, spotting Mammon, asleep in a chair across the room.

Part of her wanted to leave him. He looked so peaceful. His head leaned against the back of the chair, his hair was everywhere, and his arms were crossed over his chest.

“Mammon…” she spoke softly at first, seeing how deep in sleep he was. Should she wake him? She had some questions. Was it a good idea for her to get up?

When he didn’t stir, she decided to stand, slowly working her way to her feet. Her stomach ached where she had been hit and her shoulder throbbed.

Nix passed by the sleeping demon and found herself pausing, brushing some of the hair away from his face, gently. Mammon had done so much for her. More than anyone ever had. All of the brothers really treated her better than anyone else had. But Mammon was special. Perhaps it was because he was always with her. Or maybe it was his attitude she could sympathize with.

Her hand gently brushed against his cheek, feeling the smooth skin there. “Thank you.” She whispered quietly, moving away before her attentions could wake the Avatar of Greed.

Nix winced as she walked out of her room, headed to the only place that made sense. The kitchen.

As she entered, she spotted Luke, who was stirring vigorously at a bowl of brown batter.

“Nicky!” Luke exclaimed, setting the bowl down as he darted over to the girl. He threw his arms around her. “You’re alright! I was so worried. When those demons dragged you into Simeon and I’s dorm, I was so scared! I thought you were done for, for sure! I’m glad you’re all fixed up now.” Luke’s arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, hitting about where he could reach.

She patted his head gently, laughing a little at his childish behavior. His head only came up to about her stomach. It was easy to forget he was an angel sometimes. “Well, thank you for patching me up. But I’m a little offended that you think some punk ass demon could do me in like that! Come on Luke, have a little more faith in me!” Nix ruffled his hair.

“I’m making brownies! You should help! If you are feeling up to it.” Luke offered, peering up at Nix. His chin pressed against her injured stomach.

Nix winced and gently guided Luke off. “Can I just watch?” She asked, moving to sit on the counter.

“You shouldn’t sit there but… I guess since it’s just us and you don’t feel good it’s ok.” Luke scolded. He vigorously stirred at the batter, waiting until it was nice and thick before spreading it into the glass pan.

“Is that some special Celestial Realm recipe?” Nix asked, kicking her bare feet against the cabinets with a soft thud-thud-thud.

“Mmhmm! I made it for Michael all the time.”

“Did he like it?”

“I never gave it to him… I was working up the nerve.” Luke pouted. “I really just want him to like it so… I’m scared to give him anything because what if he doesn’t like it?”

Luke loaded the brownies into the oven.

“The fear of rejection is real but don’t let it stop you. Your baking is delicious. If anyone didn’t like it, they would have to be crazy!” Nix said, stealing the boy’s hat and setting it on her one head.

“Hey! Give that back.” He jumped for it, failing to reach her head.

Nix laughed as the boy poured and kept the hat on. “How long are the brownies going to be in the oven?” She asked.

“About half an hour. Gimme my hat!!” He jumped again, almost stumbling before Nix caught him.

“Be careful, bud.” She set his hat on his head, squashing it down over his eyes.  


“I can’t see! Nicky, your so… hmpf!” He pouted, fixing his hat and crossing his arms over his chest.

“That’s what big sisters do, Luke.” She teased.

“Yeah well… keep doing it.” Luke’s voice dropped, along with his gaze.

“What do ya mean?”

“It’s just… I was really worried about you. And you seem to get hurt a lot and I— humans are just so fragile.” Luke sighed.

“Hey, bud, I’m not goin’ anywhere. Promise. I’m stayin’ right here.” Nix hopped off the counter and squatted down to meet Luke’s gaze.

“You don’t have to do that. Stand up.” He grumbled, poking her chest.

“Sorry.” She said, “But tell me what you’re so worried about, Luke.”

“You’re just so… reckless with your life.” He sighed. “A human life is so delicate and fragile. Your body is so breakable and yet you insist on doing things like fighting! Or upsetting Lucifer! What happens when you get seriously hurt? Like today?”

“That’s why I have you. To take care of me when things get bad. And, of course, to have tasty treats with.” Nix smiled. She worried when he didn’t return her expression. “I’ll be more careful, ok? I’ve got Mammon to look after me. I’ll- I promise I’ll stop slipping away from him and let him do his job. Please don’t look so sad.”

“Please take better care of yourself. I would really miss you if you left…” he rubbed at his eyes, turning away from Nix.

Nix laughed sadly, “Luke, don’t cry buddy. I’m not leaving. Promise. It’ll take a lot more than that to make me check out of here. Besides, things are better here in the Devildom for me.”

“How are you so cool and strong all the time?” Luke turned back around and hugged Nix.

Nix hugged back, “I’m not. You just don’t see when I lose it. And I prefer to keep it that way. Let’s talk about something less grim. How are things in Purgatory Hall?”

Luke looked at her with a look, questioning and concern before he took the bait, “Same as always. I still wonder why you never joined us in Purgatory Hall. You are a human after all. Shouldn’t you be rooming with Solomon- or, in the Hall with the rest of the transfers?” He stopped himself. Of course Nix and Solomon couldn’t room together. Nix was a girl. And Solomon was a boy.

“I’m not sure. I’m sure that’s probably a Lucifer question but I’m not too keen on asking him anything.”

“He’s a little frightening sometimes. A lot of the high ranking angels have that sort of quality. N-Not that Lucifer is anything like them! He-he’s a demon now!” Luke blushed, catching himself in his fumble. Lucifer was a demon now. Which meant no matter how much he might have looked up to him or admired him in the Celestial Realm, they were on opposite sides now.

The two went back and forth with small talk until the brownies were finished in the oven. Beel had made his way into the kitchen at the smell of the treat.  
Beel paused as he entered the room and spotted Nix. “Good to see you pulled through. You had us all really worried there for a minute.” His hand hovered like he was about to touch her shoulder before recoiling. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously instead.

“It’s good to see you too Beelzebub.” Nix smiled and hopped off of the counter. “I’m coming back for those brownies when they are cool so save some for me.” She squashed down Luke’s hat and clapped Beel on the back as she walked out of the room with a bounce in her step.


End file.
